1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for mounting a marker pen to a tubular recorder pen arm.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the recording instrument field, it is often necessary to mount a marker or pen to a recorder pen arm so that the pen may record necessary information on a movable chart or the like.
Sometimes, a plurality of pens are provided, each mounted on an individual instrument arm, whereby it is necessary that the pens be allowed to pass freely over or under one another to record several lines on the same chart.
Heretofore, several types of mounting clips have been available for attaching marking pens to flat pen arms. However, many recorders are now manufactured with tubular pen arms, and there is a great demand for apparatus and methods providing an easy mounting of marking pens to these tubular arms.
Moreover, mounting apparatus and methods that secure the pen from both axial displacement along the recorder arm length and rotational misalignment around the arm's perimeter are in great demand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that facilitate mounting of a marking pen to the desired tubular pen arm.
Further, it is also an object to provide a light, compact mounting member that will not interfere with pen movement and clearance when a plurality of pens are utilized on a single recorder apparatus.
It is a more specific object to provide a mounting method and apparatus that secures the pen from being axially displaced along the recorder arm length, and also prevents rotational misalignment of the pen.